


The Persistence of Memory

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George Weasley: brothers, friends, and partners in mischief forever, no matter what.  Right?  Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Persistence of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts_Elite. I'm not using archive warnings and being cagey with the tags because I don't want to spoil things completely, but...well, it's Fred and George, with all that entails in a gen context. Proceed at your own risk.

“Fifteen minutes. It should be sticky enough by now.”

“Let’s throw it against the cash register to test. If that explodes, we can afford a new one.”

“And…bullseye! You’re a genius, Gred.”

“Now, now, Forge. This was _your_ idea.”

“But you worked out the details. I’d have been lost without you.”

“…George?”

“Mm?”

“You know I’m not really here, don’t you?”

“…Yeah. So?”

“The healer said--”

“I _know_ what the healer said! Who are you, Mum?”

“Sorry. It’s just…you’re going to have to let me go sooner or later. You know that, don’t you?”

“…I know, Fred. I know.”


End file.
